This application relates to test strips that are used in chemical assays in conjunction with a test meter and to combinations of tests strips and meters. The application further relates to a method of providing information about the test strip in coded format on the test strip so that it can be read by an associated meter.
Electrochemical test meters are known in the art, for example for the determination of blood glucose levels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,771,583; 7,645,374; 7,601,249; 7,547,382; 7,517,439; 7,501,052; 7,344,626; 7,090,764; 6,662,439; 6,284,125; 6,071,391; 5,942,102; 5,352,351: and 5,243,516, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Methods for encoding information on disposable test strips are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,713,392; 7,695,608; 7,645,421; 7,625,473; 7,601,299; and 4,714,874 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Strip port connector designs are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,780,827 and 7,527,716, which are incorporated herein by reference.